


Escape Plan

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2015 [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abduction, Community: watsons_woes, Concussions, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Some Humor, sherlock and john are kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have a tendency to get abducted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day twenty three of JWP. The prompt was: "Improvised Tools. For a truly desperate person anything can be utilized as a tool or as a weapon". Not sure if John and Sherlock are desperate in this fic, but there you have it.
> 
> This is a short one because I had trouble thinking of something to write.

John wakes and blinks his eyes, trying to make his vision clear; shapes form, but they are blurry and uncertain, and beyond a few feet everything merges into a swimmy mess of shadows.

“Sherlock?” he whispers.

“To your left, John.”

John reaches out an arm - _unbound_ , he notes fuzzily - and when his fingers brush against the sleeve of Sherlock’s coat, he sighs in relief.

“Where are we?”

“Cellar. Here, take this.” Something covered in fabric is pushed into John’s hand. He squints and peers down at it, but all he can see is a splash of blue that he dimly realises is a piece of Sherlock’s shirt; running his fingers along the object, John can feel sharp edges and an inflexible material.

“Glass?”

“There were some broken pieces on the floor. Left over from the window, I should think-- they’ve filled the hole in, but left the glass behind.”

John huffs a laugh and blinks again; his vision sharpens, a bit, the outline of Sherlock beside him more clean around the edges. “Not smart, then,” he guesses.

“Certainly not. I can’t pick the lock holding us in here, but within thirty seconds of their return we’ll be free.”

“I’ve a concussion,” John says after a moment of silence.

“Fifty seconds, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/ con crit always welcome!


End file.
